


海潮

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Justice League
Genre: How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 老爸老媽羅曼史
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: 我們相逢在海上。





	海潮

**Author's Note:**

> 很早之前的腦洞被印證，開心，寫文慶祝
> 
> 片段滅文，XJB寫，bug很多，補藥計較
> 
> 給我海王爸爸打call！！！！！

1

鯨魚告訴他，這片海域來了個客人。

他溯洄前往，找到了漂浮在海中的來客。水下寂靜無聲，海豚游過來問他這位客人來自何方。

他搖搖頭，接近那個人。他像是睡著一樣，在水流中伸展四肢，安然地閉著眼。陽光經過大片海水投落到他的臉上，海潮翻湧，光斑如同情人的手指，輕柔撫摸他的臉龐，描摹他雕塑般的輪廓。

 

2

他再次從海上回來，發現他的客人站在院子裡，從晾衣繩上扯下衣服正打算穿上。

「要不告而別嗎？」他幽幽地開口，「真無情啊。」

那個人嚇了一跳，回頭看他，眼睛像海水一樣藍。

他一時間以為自己還在海洋深處。

 

3

他的客人告訴他，自己的名字是威爾。

「謝謝你救我上來。」

「你的第一次道謝就是不告而別還打算偷我的衣服。」他銳利地指出。

威爾露出了窘迫的神情：「我沒衣服穿，而且我醒來的時候周圍沒有人。」

「啊，是的。」他摸摸下巴，「所以你為什麼會在海裡？愛好裸泳？」

「我工作的油井爆炸了，我掉到了海裡。」

「原油洩漏？」

「我不清楚，我只是個打雜的。」

 

4

接下來的日子裡，他被那起爆炸纏身；油井毀了，威爾也失業了，在附近的酒吧找了個活兒。

冬天的漁村寒風呼嘯，大海也翻滾著浪潮，海洋中心的怒濤到了岸邊變成了輕盈的紗帳，朝朝夕夕，輕輕拍打著象牙色的沙灘。

在這樣寒冷的冬天，威爾的身體卻是溫暖的。

這不能怪他，畢竟他的房子裡只有一張床。

 

5

他生來就與海水為伴，適應比陸地上更寒冷的溫度。

這是他第一次如此渴望暖。

威爾坐在他懷裡，讓他將自己的長袖T恤剝下。夜幕緩緩降臨，他們親吻之間，室內漸漸暗下來。他一手撫摸威爾的小腹，另一隻手摸索著摁開床頭燈。

蕤蕤的光線中，威爾看著他，嘴角帶著笑。他追逐著那勾起的弧度，好像那笑容也有蜜糖的甜味。

他的手略有些涼，因此將手掌更多地貼上威爾的身體，所及之處皆被激起顫慄，飽滿胸肌上的乳尖也挺立起來。他含住一顆，舌尖在乳暈上打圈，手掌貼著腰線向下，拽掉早就褪到一半的褲子，雙手包住臀肉揉捏，中指探進臀縫去尋找那個隱密的洞穴。

威爾被他又舔又捏，還沒幾下慾望就顫巍巍地抬頭了。那根東西和他的相比小了一號，色澤和尺寸都可愛極了。

小漁村的便利店沒有潤滑劑，他只在藥店找到了甘油；幸好安全套是他一向的常備物品。氣溫居低不升，進城的路幾乎不能通車，他第無數次咒罵這個邊陲小鎮。

他把威爾翻過來——這傢伙看起來很壯但是腰細得他都能一手握過來——張開手掌墊住抬高對方的小腹，蘸著甘油的手指進入了那個緊閉的入口。

他們做過不少次了，冬天的夜晚又長又無趣，探索彼此的身體，互相取暖（準確來說是他向威爾索求溫暖），帶著高潮餘韻的倦意一覺睡到天亮，不失為度過這個漫長季節的好辦法。威爾總是非常害羞，但是身體卻很快就適應他，不知道是天賦還是因為別的什麼。

他進入了威爾，緩緩地頂到深處，同時輕輕揉按對方微微痙攣的小腹。他們的身體漸漸緊貼，威爾的背部隨著呼吸伸展又收縮，也一下下貼上他的胸膛。

威爾的身體裡比皮膚更溫暖，可以說是滾燙了，他被燙得呼吸急促，好像下一秒就要洩出來。為了驅趕這種感覺，他扶著威爾的腰，開始淺淺抽送，挺翹的陰莖頂端撐開脆弱柔軟的內壁，帶來不僅僅是脹的充盈感。

他動得很慢，也許正是因為太慢了，威爾受不了這樣的刺激，輕聲嗚咽起來，背脊也在顫抖，連同著裹著他的甬道也細細密密地蠕動著，好像要將他往更深處吞去。

有時候他惡質地想，到底要多粗多長的大傢伙才能滿足這個彷彿永遠都吃不飽的小嘴呢？

這樣的想法讓他更發狠地欺負身下的人，威爾真的很棒，他們試過許多次粗暴的性愛，掌摑、鞭打、高潮控制，或是像野獸一樣從客廳撕咬著拉扯著滾到臥室，威爾從來沒有受過傷，並且第二天還能精神奕奕地起床上班，好像這樣消耗體力的運動反而在為他充電。

他稍稍抽出自己，把威爾的腰拖起來，按向自己的下半身，那根硬物就這樣直接全部挺進了還未闔起來的小口——威爾像溺水的人一樣抽氣，背脊緊繃，肌肉群形成漂亮的線條，細膩的皮膚上沁出了一層薄汗。他動作不停，低下頭去舔威爾的蝴蝶骨，再到肩膀和後頸，每舔一下，每抽送一下，威爾就啜泣一聲，他的動作毫無規律可言，因此威爾的聲音也如同他們身下的床單一樣凌亂不堪，帶著可憐兮兮的無助。

是了，就是這個時刻，健壯又英俊的威爾，在這個嚴寒的冬日小鎮就像穿透厚厚雲層的陽光，強大而充滿生機。可這樣看似不可擊敗的人，也有這樣脆弱的時刻，全身赤裸，雙腿張開，像接受交配的母獸，承受他的穿刺。

他生來就是為了征服這個人的。

浪潮的聲音從海灘傳來，夜風獵獵，與它唱和。那些海潮是流淌在他血液中的，此刻潮水湧上石灘，慢慢漫過早前人們走過的路，他也感到血液在漸漸沸騰。他覆蓋威爾的身體彷彿海水覆蓋陸地，一下下的抽送就是潮起潮落，月亮一寸寸爬升到夜空的最高處，潮水也漲滿石灘，那些嶙峋的亂石，參差的碎枝，輕飄飄的砂礫，都被籠罩在流轉的海水之下。

他抱著威爾，他們的身體緊貼，相連的部位像齒輪一樣將他們契在一起；潮水歸於平靜，他們的呼吸也漸漸和緩，他低頭嗅聞威爾肩膀上汗水的味道，握住對方淌著精液的陰莖，動著手指把玩精囊，將裡面餘下的東西都打出來。威爾在他的愛撫下愜意地輕哼，像被揉肚子的小狗。

月光靜靜灑在沙灘上。萬籟俱寂，只有潮聲低鳴。

 

6

「你聽說了嗎，老拉德的貨車出事了。」

「嗯？」威爾喝著湯，頭也不抬。

「就幾杯酒的功夫，他的車子就被木材串起來釘在地上了。」他伸手比劃著，「也不知道是誰幹的，就像搭了個印第安帳篷。」

「他是得吃點教訓了。」威爾聳聳肩。

 

7

「我得離開了。」

他回到家時，威爾正在收拾行李。

「你要去哪兒？」

這個問題出口時他才想起來，他與威爾其實並沒有到這一層關係。

「去尋找我出現在這裡的原因。」

「油井爆炸？」

「不是，但也差不多。」

威爾的東西不多，兩三下就整理在了不大的旅行包中。他本可以一走了之，是為了等他回來，與他告別。

「我們⋯⋯」

開口之後他發現自己不知道該說什麼。

「我們可能不會再見面了。」威爾像往常一樣勾起嘴角微笑，「所以，就這樣吧。」

他們在院子裡擁抱，威爾熟悉的溫度隔著外套傳遞過來，接著轉身要走。

「等一下！」

「嗯？」

威爾又轉過來，背後是一望無際的大海。

海潮湧動，攀上岸邊的礁石，化作潔白的細浪瀉下，重新融入海洋。

他把威爾拉過來吻了他。

 

8

那之後過了沒多久，他在酒吧的電視上看到那張熟悉的臉，才知道他當時收留的是什麼人。

那是和他一樣，不為陸地所容的存在。想融入人間，但人類始終與自己有隔閡，歸根結底他們還是無法成為人類，他們與人類始終是不一樣的。

又過了幾年，氪星英雄的訃告轟動全世界，他反而不覺得疑惑，也沒有感到悲傷，冥冥之中心裡這麼認為，這對於那個人自己而言，是某種解脫。

再後來，他難得平靜的生活又被打破，並且可能再也無法歸於平靜了。風波暫時平息後，他正式與那個人見面，韋恩大宅翻修一新，如同他再次掀起波瀾的生活一樣死而復生的人向他打招呼。

他說：「好久不見，威爾。」

而對方——克拉克·肯特，卡爾-艾爾，超人——愣了一下，但很快將驚訝的表情收起。

「這一次，你不會再不告而別了吧？」

在他的注視下，他的新朋友點了點頭。

 

9

「我以為你不記得我了。」

「怎麼會呢？我的記憶又不是只有七秒。」

 

10

他曾經認為他未曾擁抱過海洋和陸地，因此遠離自己的家族，不問世事，固守自己的內心。

現在他終於發現，有些東西不僅僅在它們所在的地方，還存在於對它們心懷愛意的人的心裡。

而他，切切實實地擁抱了，他所愛的、所珍視的，海洋與陸地，並且永遠都不會放手了。

END


End file.
